


love marks

by mopgoro



Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood, Boy does he consent, Branding, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Enthusiastic Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Maybe sadomasochism, Not really branding with an actual brand but yknow what I mean, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro
Summary: Several years post-Royal. After so many times of Goro leaving him, Akira wants to mark Goro as his, permanently.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885705
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	love marks

Three weeks is maybe the longest that Akira has gone without seeing Goro in years, and he's foaming at the mouth by the time he cracks and texts Goro to come over. It was Goro who suggested waiting in the first place—for the surprise, apparently—but he agrees readily. Akira doesn't intend to waste any time. When Goro lets himself into the apartment, Akira is waiting for a quick kiss and drags him to the bedroom.

He doesn't bother with pleasantries. He already knows what Goro's been up to in the last three weeks through text; Akira wants to see the goods. "Hold your tongue out," says Akira.

"Not even a hello?" Goro says, just to be an ass. "What about dinner, first?"

Akira leans into Goro's personal space. Goro's eyes dilate and doesn't pull away, even relaxing in a show of submission. "I want to see your tongue, Akechi."

Reluctantly, Goro's tongue slides out. The silver head of the tongue piercing that Akira made him get three weeks ago is nestled neatly in the center. Akira had picked out the barbell himself, in fact.

Goro had said told him, with these words exactly, to _tell me to do something you want that you think I'd never do_ , and Akira had _really_ thought Goro would say no to getting piercings and tattoos just because Akira told him to, but. Here they are. A piece of metal through Goro's tongue, just because Akira told him to. Goro holds his mouth open, expression haughty and prideful in the way he does when he's insecure, Akira's barbell through Goro's tongue ready for inspection.

Just because he can, Akira pulls his tongue out with two fingers. Goro lets him, his eyes already going dark and half-lidded. The piercing is nowhere near healed, even to Akira's untrained eye, but if it hurts, Goro doesn't seem to mind. "I can't wait to fuck your mouth and feel the piercing on my cock," Akira says quietly, and he can feel Goro's tongue tensing between his fingers.

He lets go. He wants his piercing in Goro's mouth for a long time, so he isn't going to ruin the healing process now. "Later. Take off your shirt," Akira says.

Off goes the shirt, revealing the two studs through his nipples—also on Akira's orders, also studs Akira had picked out. Akira was almost sure that Goro wouldn't do it, but there they are. The steel is neat and precise in the dark nubs.

"And your pants," says Akira, his voice sounding a lot steadier than he feels.

Still standing in the middle of Akira's apartment, Goro pulls off all his clothes and stands entirely naked for Akira's inspection, still looking just a bit challenging even while nude and stripping on Akira's command. A tiny silver ring hangs through the head of his soft cock, and two black handprints are tattooed on his hips, just above the hipbones, where someone would grab him to hold him in place while fucking him. They're the perfect size and place for Akira to grab, because they're Akira's handprints tattooed on, in exactly the place where Akira has held him down hundreds of times before.

"Like them?" Goro asks. His eyes look oddly manic.

Visible signs of the fact that Goro belongs to him in every way. That Goro really would let Akira do anything to him—even mark his body permanently. "You'd really do anything I tell you," Akira says, holding out a hand. Goro straddles his lap immediately, so that Akira can place his hands over the tattoos. He really can make his hands line up perfectly with the tattoo. Akira's handprints are permanently on Goro's body.

Even now, Goro's sitting on his lap, waiting for whatever other deranged thing Akira wants to do to him, his bare cock resting gingerly against Akira's pants. "You'd really just let me do any terrible thing to you," Akira whispers. "You'd stick metal in your skin and tattoo my handprints on your hips. You'd really let me mark you up however I like."

Now Goro could never sleep with someone else again—probably can't even go through his _day_ —without being reminded that Akira's piercings are through his tongue, his nipples, his literal hands on Goro's hips. Goro nods, still with that fever-bright look in his eyes.

"What was it like, while the artist was tattooing you?"

"I had to sit there for three hours," says Goro, "while she jabbed needles repeatedly into my skin, knowing that it was carving your mark into me."

"You got off on it," Akira accuses.

"Knowing that I was doing what you asked me? Yeah."

"Do you even _have_ boundaries? When _are_ you going to safeword?"

Goro has the nerve to _smirk_ at him, the brat. "I'll safeword when you finally do something worth safewording over."

The cheeky little shit. How many times does Akira have to hold him down and break his pride before Goro stops being a little bastard on purpose?

"Then I should have made you get a tattoo right here," says Akira, rubbing his hand along his pelvis, just above his penis. " _Property of Akira Kurusu_. Would you really let me do something as tacky as tattooing my whole name on you?"

Goro nods eagerly. Akira ignores Goro's cock inches away from his hand, instead rubbing along the tattoos on his hips again. "I should have had the artist tattoo _Hold here for fucking_ instead of my handprints."

Goro just nods again, more frantic.

"God," says Akira with a short laugh. "I can't tell if you really want to be marked all over as mine, or you just like me telling you to do awful things. Which one is it?" When Goro doesn't respond, Akira leans over and flicks at the half-healed nipple piercings. They don't move smoothly with the wound still half-healed, and Goro's gasp is half pain, half pleasure. "Which one is it, Akechi?"

"I don't want to be yours," Goro says, and Akira's heart stops for half a second. "I want you to _make_ me yours."

For a moment, Akira wants nothing else but to push him down and finger Goro until he comes untouched. (Can't touch the dick piercing until it's healed, after all. It'll be a nice challenge to make Goro cum without touching his cock.) But he doesn't, if only because there's one voice of reason (?) louder than the need to cover Goro's face with his cum, and that's to see exactly how much further Goro will let him go.

"Tie yourself up," says Akira quietly. "Harness under the bed. Wait for me."

Goro narrows his eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm going to do?" Akira says, smirking.

"I like surprises," Goro says. His voice is already uneven with arousal. When he gets off Akira to get the harnesses—obediently, just like Akira asked him—Goro's cock is already half-hard.

Akira goes to the closet as fast as he can without looking like he's rushing. There, in the bottom of a cardboard box full of status-effect rings and weird armor are some of the smaller weapons from the Metaverse days. He digs until he finds what he's looking for: The dagger he'd used as Joker.

Of course he kept it. It has a nice design, after all; it was trustworthy, all-purpose, and had a distinctive cut that belonged only to him. He moves to the apartment kitchenette and works quickly, first disinfecting it with wipes and then changing his mind and boiling the thing in a pot. He gets rubber gloves from under the kitchen sink, gauze, and his phone, to run a dozen web searches as fast as he can about how to clean wounds. The other room is oddly silent. Goro must be there, strung up and waiting patiently on the bed for Akira to do whatever he likes with him, completely at Akira's mercy. Akira stares at the pot and wills it to boil.

When it's done, he takes all his supplies and sees exactly what he'd thought he would: Goro in the leather cuffs, the chain hung from the hook in the headboard, lying stark naked on his back in Akira's bed with Akira's piercings glittering on his nipples and chest and Akira's handprints dark around his hips. Akira dumps his supplies and kisses him hard, savoring how Goro melts and opens his jaw easily to let Akira own every inch of his mouth. The tongue piercing is warm and unfamiliar against Akira's tongue. Goro whimpers, then cries out against Akira's mouth when Akira sucks on his tongue, pulling at the half-healed piercing wound.

Goro's arms are already straining at the cuffs from arousal when Akira pulls away, still bent over him, and looks him dead in the eyes. "I'm going to carve the kanji for my name on your chest with a knife," says Akira quietly. "So you don't ever forget who you belong to."

Goro swallows visibly. His breathing is fast and thin, but he's nodding like he can't help himself.

"Safeword if you need to."

"Do it," Goro breathes. His pupils are blown wide. "God. Please."

"I don't have anesthetic. It'll hurt."

"Then don't stop," says Goro shakily. "Even if I beg you to."

By the time Akira's disinfected Goro's skin, Goro is visibly trembling underneath him in anticipation, and Akira smooths his hands over his skin until he takes deep breaths, tries to calm himself down.

Goro shakes his head desperately. "Don't stop. Keep going. Make me yours, mark me, I want it so badly, Akira, please..."

Akira grits his teeth, tries not think about how hard he is when nobody's even touched him yet. "I should make a pro do this, huh?" says Akira, picking up the dagger. "But I want to make you mine myself, this time."

Goro is nodding wildly. Akira straddles his waist, pins Goro's back flat to the mattress. "Yes, Akira, yes..."

"Hold still."

Slowly, Akira puts the point of the knife to Goro's skin, below the collarbone and above the nipple. With how sharp the knife still is, the skin separates under pressure like any other tough meat, and blood blooms to fill the cut immediately. Goro's mouth is still open, piercing glittering on his tongue, but his eyes are dazed and his neck strains with the effort of keeping still and soundless. "Good," Akira murmurs, and dabs the blood away when he's finished the line. "That's the first stroke."

Goro drags in a ragged breath. He must have forgotten to breathe. The nipple piercings keep flashing in the dim apartment light as his chest heaves. There's a _lot_ of strokes in the kanji for Akira's name, so Akira gets started quickly on the second, then the third, watching Goro's stomach muscles tense and his head rock back and forth, trying desperately to keep himself together. By the time Akira's halfway through, Goro is shaking almost too much for Akira to keep going.

"You can let it out," Akira says. "I want to hear you."

A long moan crawls out of Goro's mouth. Tears well up in his eyes as his self-control begins to snap.

"Need to stop?"

"It hurts," Goro slurs dazedly. His eyes can't even focus on Akira's face. "It hurts, it's good, it feels so good I..."

"You little freak," says Akira fondly. "You like it when it hurts."

Goro keens, closes his eyes, lets the tears roll down his face. "I want... I want to be yours... It's good..."

Akira can't help himself. He digs a nail into the sensitive skin just below the freshest cut. Goro screams shortly before he slams his jaw shut. "You belong to me."

"I do, I do..."

"Say who you belong to," Akira hisses, digging deeper.

"Akira!" Goro cries, just like he would when Akira hits that spot inside that makes him feel good, except tears are running down his face and he's visibly buzzing with adrenaline from the pain. Without thinking, Akira licks the tears away, turning Goro's limp head this way and that with his hand to get both sides. Goro goes boneless. His arms stop pulling at the restraints, completely giving himself over.

Goro's limbs jerk with each fresh cut, but he stays limp on the bed, neck open and exposed, eyes staring off into the distance, still breathing hard through his nose. Akira finishes slowly, wanting to make sure this mark lasts forever. He'll redo it if it heals wrong, or if it doesn't scar right. He wants _his name_ on Goro's chest until Goro is old and grey. No matter what happens, he'll own this part of him until they die.

He's going to make Goro his, and Goro—proud, arrogant, haughty Goro Akechi—is going to let him.

When he finishes, he wipes the entire wound down with water, examining his handiwork, wiping the knife clean. He didn't manage to keep all the blood off the bedsheets, but he really doesn't care anymore, in all honesty. Tears are leaking freely down Goro's face, his gasps wet in his throat. His cock is hard against his stomach, dark red and purple with how swollen it is.

"All done," says Akira quietly. When the blood stops coming so fast and it seems to have clotted, he smooths Goro's hair away from his face, patting away the sweat. He can't stop staring at his name in Goro's skin. "God, you're _perfect_. You're mine."

"I'm yours," Goro slurs. He sounds drunk. "Make me yours, Akira."

When Akira's hand finally wraps around Goro's cock, his sobbing turns relieved. His whole body jerks uncontrollably. Akira stays far away from the piercing, not wanting to damage the healing, but even without touching the head Goro comes hard almost immediately, spilling all over his stomach in messy streams. Akira pins down his jerking hips, hands over the handprint tattoos, working him through his orgasm until another fresh set of tears flow down Goro's face from the painful overstimulation.

Akira can't hold on anymore. He undoes the restraints as fast as he can and pulls Goro's limp body back across the mattress, closer to him, and straddles his chest. He pushes Goro's jaw open and starts pumping his own cock at a furious pace, rushing to meet orgasm as fast as he can as Goro holds his pierced tongue out for Akira's cum.

Only half of Akira's cum actually gets in Goro's mouth; the rest paints his face a milky white, his cheeks and mouth dripping with even more marks of Akira's ownership. Dirtied up however Akira wants. Covered in Akira's cum, covered in Goro's cum, with Akira's name on him—Akira can't stand how perfect he is. Visibly exhausted from the adrenaline crash, Goro swallows, then lethargically sticks his tongue back out to prove it.

Fucking filthy, all over Goro's perfect face. Goro just makes a tired noise when Akira pushes some of the cum on his face into his mouth, moves his pierced tongue to suck Akira's fingers clean. Akira loves him so much. "You need a bath," says Akira, panting. "And then I need to put some gauze on you. And then I want to fuck you again."

"You really want me?" says Goro weakly, apparently prompted by absolutely nothing.

Akira cradles his face, accidentally smudging his skin with blood. "I hope you're not just figuring that out."

"I just..." Goro's throat works. Ah, fuck, Akira thinks, this might be subdrop with tears. "You want _me_ ," says Goro faintly again, like he can't believe it.

"I want you so much I put my name on you," Akira says reassuringly. "I want you so much I don't want you to ever leave me again."

"Oh," says Goro in a very small voice, and his breathing hitches. "Oh."

"Yeah," says Akira. Slowly, Goro's hands wind around Akira's back. Akira lifts him carefully from the bed, fully intending to carry him to the shower, but Goro is shaking again. Instead, Akira makes quiet noses, trying to calm him down, smoothing his back and petting his hair until it's over, the open wound still bleeding on Goro's chest between them.

**Author's Note:**

> literally do not ever treat piercings that aren't fully healed this way
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mopgoro)


End file.
